XMen of the Caribbean
by Fire Raven and Aslyin
Summary: Avast! Two insane authors conspire to bring you the much acclaimed X-Men of the Caribbean! A Lancitty with a hint of Romy (much later on). This time: Amara and Jubilee torture Kitty with a corset, while Lance spray paints Kitty's house.
1. Is that, like, a Pirate Medallion?

Aslyin's Note: After much work, here it is, Pirates of the Caribbean! It is a Lancitty based story, and will follow the PoTC storyline pretty close...but expect some twists!This was all Fire Raven's idea, I just forced my way into helping with it. And posting it. Because both myself and Fire Raven are insane...expect insanity. This took quite awhile to post, as lots of things happened, and its slow to converse over e-mail. However, it is done, and chapters will be posted at least once a week...we hope.  
  
Fire Raven's Note: Well as Aslyin said this has been a long time in writing. As we are both Pyro fangirls, expect a lot of Pyro time! If you don't like him I will personally see to it that you find your self in unconfrontable position(long words), involving fire. Lots of it  
  
-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
X:Men of the Caribbean  
  
Co-written by Fire Raven3 and Aslyin  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own X-Men or Pirates of the Caribbean. We sure would like to though!  
  
-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
On the seas, a ship sails quietly in the mists. From a distance, a faint young voice can be heard, a young girl with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, two strands hanging in her face, waving gently in the wind. She is singing quietly, and as the ship continues its course, it becomes louder...  
  
"Rubber ducky, you're the one! You make bathtime, sooooooo much fu-"A sailor nudges her and she blushes, "I like, mean...We like, pillage, we plunder, we rifle and totally like, loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and like, ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up - "  
  
A man, with a face full of stubble, and a menacing frown on his face places his heavy hand on the child's shoulder, suprising her, "Quiet, halfpint, cursed pirates and stinging jellyfish sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do ya?"  
  
"Stinging jellyfish?" The girl blinks in confusion, "They sail?"  
  
"No! They're IN the water! The pirates SAIL!"  
  
The girl shook her head, "What does jellyfish have to do with anything?"  
  
"Quiet halfpint, before I throw you overboard."  
  
A youthful looking man, with almost blue black hair cleared his throat, "Mr. Logan zat vill do!"  
  
Logan sneered, "She was singing about pirates, bub. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog; 'sides, she's driving me crazy, she can't carry a tune to save her life. Mark my words elf, it's bad news."  
  
"Consider zem marked. On your vay." The 'elf' said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too, even a miniature one."  
  
"I think it'd be like, so totally exciting to meet a pirate." The young girl said, grinning brightly.  
  
"Think again, Miss Pryde. Vile and dissolute creatures, ze lot of zem. I intend to see to zat any man who sails under a pirate flag or vears a pirate brand gets vhat he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop." As he speaks, the young girl glances at Logan, who pretends to hang himself.  
  
A man in a wheelchair approaches, looking intently at the three of them, "Lieutenant Wagner, I appreciate your fervor. But I'm.I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my pupil."  
  
The Lieutenant bowed his head slightly, "My apologies, Professor."  
  
The little girl smiled prettily and tried to capture the center of attention once more, "Actually, I like, find it all totally fascinating."  
  
The Professor sighed, "Yes, that's what concerns me."  
  
Turning away, the young girl walked the edge of the ship, no longer noticed. She peered out into the ever growing mists, a curious look on her face. A flash of pink caught her eye, and she leaned over to discover that there was a parasol floating in the water.  
  
With a slight tilt of her head, the girl looked farther out to sea, to realized that there was a young boy out on the water, on a piece of wreckage, "Look, a boy!" She gasped, "There's like, a boy in the water!"  
  
"Man overboard!" Lieutenant Wagner cried, "Fetch ze lederhosen! Call nine-one-one!"  
  
The crew stares at him for a moment, and he shrugs, "Okay, just haul him aboard zen! Move!"  
  
After dragging the soaked boy aboard, they realize he is still alive.  
  
Logan spots a burning ship in the distance, and he growls, "I don't like the smell of this bub."  
  
The Professor frowned, "What happened here?"  
  
The Lieutenant shook his head, "It's most likely ze powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed. Or mutant hunters"  
  
Logan snarled, "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it; I'm just saying it - jellyfish!" The crew blinked at him and he coughed, "I mean - pirates!"  
  
"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." The Professor said, trying to calm Logan down.  
  
"Rouse ze Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail, launch ze boats. And vhere is my lunch?!" The Lieutenant shouted suddenly.  
  
The girl smiled slyly, "I like, traded it with the muffins I cooked last night."  
  
Ignoring the Lieutenant's look of horror, the Professor turned his attention on the girl, "Kitty, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."  
  
Kitty nods seriously and walks over to the boy, who awakens and grabs her wrist when she trails her fingers lightly over his face, "It's okay!" She gasped, "My name is Kitty Pryde."  
  
The boy blinks, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes, "L-L-Lance Alvers."  
  
With a quiet smile, Kitty soothingly said, "I'm like, watching over you, Lance."  
  
Lance suddenly looses conciousness, and she continues her quiet exploration. To her shock, as she reaches his neck, she discovers that he carries a medallion around it. She examines it closely, a draws back, her brows furrowed in dismay, "Your're a p-pirate."  
  
Lieutenant Wagner approaches, and she quickly snatches it from his neck, and hides it behind her skirts.  
  
"Has he said anyzing?" He asked as he came close.  
  
"His name is Lance Alvers, that's all I like, found out." She managed to say, fingering the medallion carefully behind her back.  
  
The Lieutenant turns to the sailors, "Take him below."  
  
Kitty pulls out the medallion as he leaves, and studies it closely. Suddenly, she looks up, and sees a ship with the black flag flying at its mast, and she closes her eyes...  
  
-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
Aslyin's final words: Look Fire Raven! I posted it! And its so pretty! To everyone else, the story is done by scenes of the movie, and there are quite a few of those. Don't complain over the length...we didn't make the scene lengths!  
  
Also...see the pretty purple-ish button down there? To the bottom left corner? Click on it and tell us what you think! We are VERY proud of this story, and would enjoy it if you guys would tell us if you like it or not. ^_^ 


	2. Spray paint is interior decorating too!

Fire Raven: Well not a lot of insanity in this chapter, mostly because this  
  
is not a scene to mess with, it shows the deep love between Will/Lance and  
  
Elizabeth/Kitty. By the way, my scenes wont come up as quick because of my  
  
so called 'parents', that's all:)  
  
Aslyin: More insanity soon, I think. My turn to make the next chapter, so I promise more will be in it. As for the lack of updates, it's okay...right? Heh. We have a million other stories to do anyway.  
  
***********************  
  
Scene 2: (A beautiful dress and an impressive sword)  
  
*******  
  
Kitty opens her eyes and we see that she has grown a little older, and become a beautiful young woman. She turns the lamp on and steps out of the bed. She then opens her her drawer and we see that it is filled with something that could be Lance's clothes, namely his 'undergarments'.  
  
"Like, oops. Wrong drawer." She closes the drawer quickly and opens another drawer and pulls the bottom from it. Under it is the medallion. She takes it and puts it around her neck, then there is a knock on the door.  
  
"Kitty ! Are you alright? Are you decent?" The Professor's voice is heard behind the door  
  
Kitty quickly hides medallion in the bodice of her nightgown and throws on a robe.  
  
"Like, yeah. I was totally not looking at the pirate medallion I, like, found on Lance. Nope, not at all" The Professor wheels in, followed by two maids, Jubilee and Amara.  
  
Amara mutters something that sounds remarkably like I should be standing there and be served by her, not be here serving some peasant', while Jubilee opens the curtains.  
  
The Professor asks:"Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." He opens a box that he was carrying, revealing a beautiful dress.  
  
Kitty picks it up and says:"Oh, it's, like, really pretty."  
  
"Isn't it?" The Professor says, and goes to look out the window.  
  
"Why are you, like, giving this dress to me?" Kitty asks."Not like I'm, like, totally not happy for me."  
  
"Does a professor need an occasion to dote upon his student?-to the maids- Go on." The maids go and help Kitty putting the corset on." Actually, I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."  
  
"Ceremony? Like, what ceremony?" The Professor gives her a look." Oh, _that_ ceremony?" She gasps as the maids put the dress on.  
  
"Captain Wagner's promotion ceremony." The Professor says.  
  
"I, like, totally knew it!"Kitty manges to gasp out." Does this, like have to be so tight?" Amara nods evilly.  
  
The Professor ignores that last comment."Commodore Wagner as he's about to become!"the maids help Kitty into the dress but find out that the corset must be tighter- Fine gentleman, don't you think. He fancies you. Kitty? How's it coming?"  
  
Kitty is in tears by the tight corset but still answers."It's like, so hard to say."  
  
He continues to ignore her and says"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."  
  
Kitty answers, obviously annoyed that the Professor still ignores her."Well, girls in, like, London must've learned to totally not to breathe."  
  
Sam peeks his head in and says."M'lord , you have a visitor."  
  
The scene changes to Lance spray painting a chandelier and upon touching it to check if it's dry, a piece comes off and glues it to his hand. Just then the Professor rolls down the stairs, he buries the can in the vase that's holding canes and umbrellas and hides the chandelier on his hand behind his back.  
  
The Professor greets him and says"Ah, Mr. Alvers , good to see you again."  
  
Lance replies."Hello,Pprof. I've got your order." He opens case with one hand, the other carefully hidden, and takes out the sword."The blade is probably steel, that's a little gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" he balances the sword"-Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."  
  
He tries to flip the sword but fails and presents it ungracefully to the Professor.  
  
The Professor takes the sword and says."Impressive, very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Wagner is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master."  
  
Lance looks like he doesn't care."Sure. He'll be happy."  
  
As Kitty steps down, looking gorgeous, the Professor says to her while Lance gapes at her."Ah, Kitty , you look absolutely stunning."  
  
Kitty smiles and says."Lance! It's, like, so nice to see you. I, like, totally had a dream about you, like, last night."  
  
Lance seem a little taken aback and asks." About me?"  
  
The Professor is a little embarrassed."Kitty, is that entirely proper for you to.?"  
  
Kitty interrupts him." Like, the day we met, don't you remember?  
  
Lance smiles goofily at her and answers."How could I forget, Miss Pryde?"  
  
Kitty smiles once again."Lance, like, how many times do I, like, have to, totally, ask you to call me Kitty?"  
  
Lance answers."Once more, Miss Pryde, as always." Kitty looks disappointed at this answer.  
  
The Professor smiles proudly."There, see, at least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going. Farewell."And with that he wheels out of the house.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Alvers." Kitty says casually and looks at him like he is less than she is, as hard that, that is, with him standing taller that her.  
  
The Professor then calls to Kitty."Come along."  
  
Lance looks sad at this but manages to say."Good day."  
  
Kitty and the Professor go into the carriage, Lance trailing after them, they leave as he says."Kitty."  
  
Kitty looks back at him and a hint of smile is on her face.  
  
*******  
  
General Response Shoutouts:  
  
Fire Raven:^_^ I'm so happy, all we have gotten are nice rewiews. I just  
  
that this chapter get as nice and good rewiews as this one.  
  
Aslyin: I guess we aren't doing individual shoutouts at the moment, but we may later. Thank you so much for the reviews, we are so happy you like it! It's mostly Fire Raven's thing, I'm just here to prod her along into updating, and occasionally write a chapter. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
